


Swaying For You

by jokesjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancing, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokesjin/pseuds/jokesjin
Summary: Lee Chan has always been enthusiastic to follow his dream as a dancer and one day, he gets the chance to join the dance club at his highschool. By chance, he meets Kwon Soonyoung, someone who will change dancing in his eyes forever.





	Swaying For You

"This is the year for me." thought Lee Chan as he stepped out of the bus and climbed up the hill to the school's entrance. He had light brown hair, with finely cut bangs and a structured and defined face. He wore a dark blue jacket that suited him nicely, with a dark red tie. The second week of school had started. Chan glanced around at other students around him: they all looked focused, grey. The opposite of the colourful and exciting attitude Chan was feeling. After many days of persistently asking his mom to let him join the dance club after school, she said yes. If Chan sustained decent grades, who knows, she might even transfer to a performing arts high school next year. As a first-year, Chan was thrilled. 

He walked up the hill to school and saw Kim Mingyu by his side. Mingyu was tall. Very tall. Most of the time, he looked sleepy and from all the years Chan had known him, he knew that school wasn't really his thing. He would daydream throughout all classes about unimaginable things. The school uniform, dark-blue jackets and pants, always small on him, even if he wore the largest size. His hair was poufy and looked freshly washed. 

  
"Good morning." yawned Mingyu "Should I ask you why you look so determined? Did you get double portions of food for lunch today?" 

"You wish. It's much better than that: I finally got permission from my mom to join the dance club." answered Chan.

Mingyu stopped. He looked back at Chan and grabbed his arm. His eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. He was in pure disbelief. 

"What do you mean? Did your mom say yes after months of trying? Did she forget you're awful at school and usually get grades as bad as mine?" replied Mingyu, anxiously. 

"Yes, well-" 

  
"Are you telling me your mom said you could finally join? For real? Have you thought about what this means for me? Am I going to be the unsuccessful friend while your dancing career boosts off, and I'm merely your sidekick, miserable and..." Chan stopped being able to hear what he was saying. Mingyu was mumbling to himself and covering his face with his hands, in a gloomy manner. 

  
The dance club at school was somewhat prestigious. They were known for usually getting into national competitions and were the only school in Korea to not be directly related to arts but ranked third last year during the national competition. The people in the club were all professional dancers, that almost carried the school to victory. Last year, the old leader graduated, and he got into a prestigious dance university, with a scholarship. People like Mingyu thought if you were in the club, you would have guaranteed success. 

  
"I haven't even signed up dude and- please stop looking like you're about to cry." begged Chan as he saw people sending them weird stares, "Why are you getting all of these ideas?"   


"You've dreamt about this for so long and I've seen you dance so I know you'll do well and I just don't want you to-" 

"What if you join with me then?" replied Chan, determined to stop getting Mingyu's exaggerated ideas.   


"Me? I don't know if I can dance all that well and wasn't the deadline last week, but can we still join? Will go get snacks after we practice?" stuttered Mingyu, wiping away his fake tears.   


"Sure." agreed Chan.   


Mingyu and Chan had been friends for seven good years. Mingyu had always been that friend that would bring over CDs to Chan's house, and they would sing and dance until Chan's mom scolded them for being up so late. Mingyu knew all the potential Chan had, and he wished that Chan never give up on his dream. He would probably never say these things out loud, but Chan knew. He cared for him deeply and thanked him for always being there for him.

Now in the classroom, Chan headed to the only person he knew was in the dance club, Lee Jihoon. He was a second-year who Chan knew because they lived in the same neighbourhood. He went out of the classroom and looked through the busy corridor to find him. People were going into their classrooms and setting up their tables, so everything was a bit chaotic. Chan saw the sign that said 2-B and went inside. There were tons of faces he didn't recognize at all, and at the front of the class, next to the window,   
Chan could see him. He had black hair, carefully groomed, and was wearing these big white headphones. He was looking outside of the window when Chan approached him and tapped his shoulder.   


"Jihoon, hi." exclaimed Chan, trying to look cool. He had to impress Jihoon into letting him join, especially since the deadline to join had ended last week.   


"Chan, right?" replied Jihoon "Hi."   


"Do you think a friend and I could join the dance club after-school?" Chan stammered.   


"The deadline for entries was last week." he explained, still looking at the blue skies outside.   


"You know how much this would mean to me. With school and everything, this is the only opportunity I have at trying out dancing. It's something I've dreamt about for a while." Chan exclaimed.   
Jihoon looked at Chan's face in a serious way and then sighed while taking his headphones off.   


"Okay. Sorry, I'm being a bit of a bitch-" he muttered.   


"Thank you so much!!" he blurted out radiantly. Chan did not understand what he meant, he only got that he said yes, and that Chan was officially in the club now. He was extremely excited. He smiled brightly and Jihoon gave him a thumb's up. 

"We're meeting today at 4 pm, in the pavilion, don't be late."  Filled with first-year spirit, Chan knew he had to do well, if this was something he wanted to do in the future.

The bell rang, and sixth period was over. Chan hurriedly put all his books in his bag and woke up Mingyu, who was sleeping throughout the whole Chinese class. Chan wasn't any better: he kept thinking about how the class was going to run out, and he was growingly anxious. He was sure he would see amazing dancers there as well. He grabbed Mingyu by the arm and they both went down to the locker room and put on their gym clothes. Mingyu wore a grey hoodie and some comfortable grey pants.

"Are those your pyjama pants?" Chan pointed out.  


"Maybe?" Mingyu replied hesitantly.

  
Mingyu was still waking, yawning and sighing, when they went into the pavilion. It was a large, empty room with benches and lots of windows. Slowly, more people began to arrive and began to slowly strech. Mingyu and Chan copied them hesitantly, trying to be sure if they were doing things right. A few minutes before 4 pm, Jihoon arrived, wearing black sneakers and black pants with a dark-blue oversized t-shirt. He began to count how many people were in and started telling people to get into positions. Around 20 people were all lined up in rows of 5. Mingyu was on my right side, and this tall, slim guy was on my left. Jihoon was the front, getting the speakers ready and right when it was 4 pm, we heard a door open. 

  
A guy, around my height, came in, wearing a red tracksuit and a black baseball cap. He had a slim face, with a sharp chin and large cheeks. He had monolids and very brown eyes. He walked slowly over to us and put his bag down by Jihoon. Around Chan, people were standing very still while I peeked over at the guy trying to understand who he was. No one was really looking at him, and Chan wondered why the mood had gotten so silent. Jihoon went to his place in the front row, while the guy took his hat off. He pulled back his slick black hair with his fingers and stretched his neck.

  
"Are we ready?" he said in a assertive tone.

  
No one actually replied because everyone looked so focused. He went up to the sound system and chose a slow beat song. He got into position in front of the lines and suddenly, like a spark, started dancing. His arms were moving with exact precision. His legs were firm and moved in a tight yet artistic way. His hair brushed from side to side, as he danced to the song so vigorously, and he clenched his jaw tightly. It was slow, but he was dancing with complicated moves to every beat, in a synchronized and exact way. It was so sharp, almost razor-blade like. Everyone was looking at him, some people were trying to slowly and Mingyu had his mouth open. He was in pure disbelief, probably because he had never seen someone dance with so much detail. Chan had his eyes wide open, trying to memorise each step in his head. The guy was dancing perfectly in Chan's eyes, and he stared at him in admiration. He could tell that the guy dancing had experience and talent, and Chan hadn't reached that level yet. All he had done was dance at home and learn choreographies. 

After the song was over, the guy exhaled and wiped the sweat of his forehead.   


"Let's start, shall we?" he declared assertively.  


He went over each move individually, and every five minutes he would see what everyone had learnt, and he would fix details missing. He went up to each person and helped them improve. The guy was sympathetic to everyone, and repeated things slowly, and was very patient as well. Chan was surprised that he was so gracious and tender. He comforted people whenever they were struggling. The people in the club weren't particularly amazing, but he helped each person to improve. Chan was persisting, doing each move with precision repeatedly. Mingyu was on the floor, gasping for air. Chan's white t-shirt was completely wet with sweat and you could see that he was tired, but he kept at it.

   
At the end of the class, everyone started to leave. Mingyu barely managed to get up and into the locker room. Chan stayed a few minutes after, trying to reconcile everything he had learnt, making sure his moves went well. He didn't realize the guy was looking.

  
"You need to be more precise with your arms if you want to pull of that move. If you hold your hands in a tight grip, it's easier." he pointed out calmly.

He was staring at Chan quietly, scanning his every move. Chan stopped. He felt shy for a few moments: the eyes of the guy were piercing yet kind and instructive. Chan didn't want to embarrass himself.  


" Why did you stop?" he asked.  


"I thought the class was over." Chan replied quietly "What's your name?"  


"Soonyoung. I'm a third year" he answered calmly "I saw you were paying a lot of attention. What's your name?"  


"Chan."  


Soonyoung smiled at Chan, in a kind and comforting way. Although he was serious and concentrated, Chan could see he had kind eyes. They smiled at one another in a comforting, delicate way.   


"Let's dance together sometime." Soonyoung said affectionately.  


"I would like that. A lot." replied Chan assuredly.

**Author's Note:**

> i love soonchan!  
> this is my first seventeen fic, hope yall enjoy


End file.
